Future, Past
by cobra
Summary: With the universe facing Annihilation, Gohan must make a wish
1. Chapter 1

Title: Future, Past.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Faced with the universes annihilation Gohan makes a wish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Gohan stood on the planet of New Namek, he watched in fear and anger as everything around him began to fall apart, the sky turning from blue to pure white. The very fabric of existance coming apart due to the power of Buu. When the Supreme Kai was destroyed, and the planet of the Kai's with it, the balance of the universe was destroyed, causing a chain reaction of events that kept the universe from reforming, healing itself.

"You must make you're wishes now Gohan." Muri, the Namekian elder said with fear in his voice. Gohan nodded.

"The Dragon doesn't have the power to fix the universe, the wishes will have to be centered around me."

"We know you will wish wisely." Muri said with an almost smile. He believed in Gohan.

"Wish that I never age. I'll need to be at my best when I face Buu again." As the wish was completed Gohan looked down at himself with a sigh., "Wish me back to when my journey began"

"What about the third wish?"

"Don't need it." Gohan said with steel in his voice. Muri nodded and quickly made the wish. Gohan's body soon became transparent, and with a wave to Muri he disappeared.

"I wish you good luck Gohan Son." Muri said with a smile. The dragon voice boomed and he vanished from the sky. Just as the entire universe fell apart.

The tall muscular figure slid to a stop between the form of his father, Goku, and his uncle, Radditz.

"Who the hell are you?" Radditz asked in an angry and slightly shocked voice.

"Just a friend of theirs." Mirai Gohan said with a smirk as he nodded toward Goku, Krillin, and the others.

"Step aside."

"No, I've got a message for Vegeta, and Frieza." Mirai said stepping forward his power rising causing the scouter on Radditz head to fluctuate wildly., "Tell them there's a new Super Sayain in the universe. Vegeta better choose a side."

"Lord Frieza will destroy you."

"Frieza is going to die. The only question is, are you, Nappa, and Vegeta going with him?"

"I'll be back kid."

"I'll be waiting." Mirai said with a smirk as Radittz took to the sky and disappeared into the distance.

"Um, who are you?" Goku asked as he stepped forward, keeping his young son behind him.

"That's a good question. Dad."

"So you're me from the future?" Chibi Gohan asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure am squirt." Mirai said with a smile, he couldn't remember a time he was so carefree, so innocent.

"Suppose we believe you. What are you here for?" Krillin asked with a slight frown.

"In twelve years, a menace know as Majin Buu is going to show up. He, he destroyed everything, all of creation, I used the dragon balls to wish myself to when my journey began. I ended up here."

"So, what do we need to do?" Goku asked with a serious tone.

"Train, and I need to collect the Dragon Balls."

"How did you get so strong? I didn't think anyone could be stronger than Goku." Bulma asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"I trained, and I fought, mostly, I lived. I need to talk to Piccolo, then go find the Dragon Balls. I'll contact you when the wish can be made." Mirai said as he stood and moved to leave.

"I'll come with you." Bulma said hurrying from the house., "Besides, I've got the only dragon radar."

Mirai Gohan sat beside Bulma as the hover copter flew through the air.

"This must be very hard for you." Bulma said as she turned her eyes from the sky and look at the teenage young man beside her.

"You have no idea." Gohan said through a sigh as he looked out of the copter window.

"At least you're still with people you know." Bulma said trying to help, Gohan turned from the window and looked into her eyes in sadness.

"Bulma, no matter how much I try to convince myself, that this is my family, it's not. The family I knew is dead, because I couldn't stop Buu. All my friends, my family, everything is gone. You, mom, Dad, the others that come up along the way. For the first time in my life I'm truly alone." Mirai Gohan said with a sad frown.

"What are you going to do?"

"Train everyone, fight, and hopefully, in eleven years, I'll be strong enough to beat Buu."

"What about changing things? Are you going to?"

"I've already changed some things, but as for the personal things, like you, or the others. I hope not, but, never mind, I'll try not to."

"No, tell me."

"It's selfish."

"Everyone is, and if anyone does, you have the right to be a little." Bulma offered with a bright smile.

"No I don't. I lost my, well, she wasn't my girlfriend yet, but I cared for her a great deal, loved her maybe. But now, we can never be, because now, there's my younger self, and I can't deprive him of the happiness I had a taste of. He deserves it."

"What are you going to do?" Bulma asked again with a sad smile. Gohan sighed momentarily before answering.

"Best case scenerio, I take out Buu, and myself." Gohan said with a venom laced voice that slightly frightened Bulma.

"I kinda like having you around Gohan." The young genius said with a smile. Gohan smiled despite himself.

"What if I told you, that I knew who you were going to marry? Have kids with, have a life with? Would you want me to change anything? I can't get close to anyone Bulma, because I don't want to affect there future happiness. And after the battle, I'm still not in the picture, they say for every person in existance there is someone out there, I had my girl Bulma, but now, I'm not supposed to exist." Gohan turned his head and looked out the window again. An air of defeat around him.

"Don't think about the future Gohan, the future isn't fixed, it's fluid, constantly changing from what you think it is to something completely different. I'm not saying make things happen, but if they do, don't fight them."

"Bulma, If I didn't fight the things that happen..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay," Bulma said not pushing Gohan to answer., "How many battles are up ahead?"

"Big, small, or all of the above?"

"All of the above."

"Okay, in my time, there was Raditzz, Dad died, the we wished him back to life for the next fight with Vegeta and Nappa. Everyone but Me, Krillin, and Dad died in that fight. You, me, and Krillin went to Namek to use there Dragon Balls since Piccolo died, we fought a few lackeys, then the Ginyu force, Krillin died fighting Frieza, dad showed up and beat Frieza. We all came home, wished our friends back. The Frieza came to earth, a friend killed him, then the androids showed up, five of them, then Cell who was destroyed, then a few more lackeys of Babidi's, then Buu. So that makes what... somewhere around thirteen or more enemies."

"Wow, sounds like you were busy."

"Not as busy as I should have been, I slacked on my training, it's my fault everyone is dead. It won't happen again."

"Gohan, you're not the savior of the world."

"That's were you're wrong Bulma, right now, I'm the only hope the Earth has."

"You are so hot." Bulma said with a sigh before slapping her hand over her mouth. Gohan looked at her for a second before he to began to blush.

"Thanks, I think."

The group had gathered on the lookout, the entire Z senshi of the past. At least, the past of one person.

"What are you going to wish for young man?" kami asked in his low tone as he walked up to the teenage Gohan.

"For the room of spirit and time to have no limitations." Gohan said with an empty tone, void of emotion.

"That, that could prove to be mistake." Kami said with a low voice.

"Not doing could prove to be fatal." Gohan shot back with slight anger. Kami seemed to nod to himself for a moment before speaking.

"I can see you know what you speak of, I will allow this." Kami said with a sigh before adding., "Though you know that you do age in that room. That staying more than a few days in will make you look years older to us."

"That won't effect me Kami. Not anymore." Gohan said in a cryptic tone. A tone that told the old Guardian that he wouldn't get further answers on the subject., "The time will come, when you and Piccolo will have to put aside you're differences for the greater good."

"I will prepare for it." Kami said with a nod of his head.

"That's all I ask." Gohan said as he stepped forward and looked at the assembled and arranged Dragon Balls., "Great dragon Shenlong, Arise!" The sky darkened as clouds seemed to appear from nowhere. The balls glowed a brilliant gold before shooting energy toward the sky.

"You have summoned me. What is your wish?" The dragons booming voice seemed to echo throughout the sky.

"I wish that the limitations on the Room Of Spirit and Time be lifted." Teenage Gohan said with a hard, cold voice.

"It is done." The dragon boomed out as he vanished and the dragon balls now turned to stone flew in many different directions.

"So, who's ready to train?" Teenage Gohan asked as he turned from the sky and smiled at his friends, all hands went into the air, especially Goku's. Teen Gohan smiled at the gathered individuals, his eyes soon fell on his younger self., "You wanna train little man?"

"Yeah!" The young man yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Oh NO! I will not let my son become a hethin like his father. He's going to be a scholar."

"Chi chi, I graduated from Orange Star high with honors, and had my choice of any university in the world. And they hadn't taught me anything I didn't already know by the time I was six. Let your son live a little." Teenage Gohan said with a smile on his face. Chi Chic seemed like she was going to fight him for a moment.

"Oh, I could send my baby to school, he would make all kinds of friends there. What do you think Goku?"

"Um, I uh."

"That sounds like a great idea." Teen Gohan said his smile still growing., "But how about you let him train with me and Dad, I mean Goku, on weekends?"

"Well, if where sending my baby to school, we will need to move closer to the city."

"You can all stay at Capsule Corp, we have plenty of room." Bulma said knowing her mother and father wouldn't mind.

"Thank you Bulma." Chi Chi said completely missing the looks Bulma was throwing her future sons way. However Yamcha didn't and he growled to himself.

"Okay, Goku, Gohan Jr. and I will head into the room. Everyone else, we'll see you in 24 hours." Teenage Gohan said as he turned and walked toward the interior of the lookout., "Piccolo, you come to if ya want." As the green Namek smiled evilly and followed Krillin voiced a question.

"Anyone else think it's a bad idea for Piccolo to be training with us?"

"Ah, Mirai can take him. No problem." Bulma said as she moved to talk to Mr. Popo and Kami, a million questions on her mind.

"Man, Yamcha, you better watch future Gohan, I think Bulma has a crush." Krillin said while elbowing his friend.

"Bulma and I broke up. She can do whatever she wants." Yamcha said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Hm, sorry bro."

In the Room Of Spirit And Time

"I don't want to go to school." Young Gohan AKA, Gohan Jr. whined slightly. Mirai Gohan laughed to himself as he spoke.

"It's not to bad man, you'll make tons of friends you're own age."

"Really?" The young child asked with a brilliant smile.

"Really.", Mirai said with a smile., "So, you wanna learn to fly?"

Twenty four hours later

The group smiled at one another as Goku, mirai Gohan, and Chibi Gohan walked from the lookout.

"Wow, Gohan, you buffed up." Krillin said as he smiled at the young child.

"Thanks uncle Krillin. We learned alot in there."

"Well, I think it's time to go home, we're going to get Gohan signed up for school tomorrow." Chi Chi said with a scowl on her face.

"Okay Chi. Bye guys." Goku said as he picked up his wife and the three flew away. Mirai smiled sadly as he waved goodbye to his family.

"Do you have a place to stay mirai?" Bulma asked as the sun family flew out of sight.

"I'll just stay here."

"No you won't. You'll stay with me." Bulma said then blushed., "I mean Capsule Corp."

"Thanks." Mirai said with a slight smile, not catching the slip of tongue.

"Hey, I wanna try out that room." Tien said with a smile.

"Go ahead, Piccolo, why don't you go with them?"

"Fine Kid." Piccolo grumbled. For the life of him the Namekian still didn't understand why he listened to the young man.

"Later guys, train hard." Mirai said with a smile and wave as he picked Bulma up and flew from the lookout.

"That kid just screams Goku." Tien said with a smile. Krillin nodded.

"Yeah, he's just as dense." The two men plus Choatzu shared a laugh as they walked toward the room of spirit and time.

It had been a week since Mirai Gohan had shown up at the island of Master Roshi. A week since he had told everyone, that in eleven years, everyone, everything, would be destroyed. Gohan floated in mid air far from civilization. His face etched in anger, worry, and other conflicting emotions. He quickly powered to the first level of super sayain, then the second. He pushed himself farther, trying to get the power that he knew was there, deep within himself. After what seemed like eternity his voice now hoarse from screaming he fell from the air landing on his knees.

"Damn! Why can't I reach it?" The demi-sayain yelled in question as he slammed a hard fist into the ground, a crater forming around him.

"Hello again Gohan." A voice said with a slight smile. Gohan turned quickly, cursing himself for letting the purple man sneak up on him. Supreme Kai or not.

"Shin. You remember I guess."

"Yes, that is one of the perks of being the Supreme Kai. Temporal distortion does not affect me." Shin said with a slight smile.

"Where is Kabito, if I remember right he never leaves your side."

"Kabito is a loyal friend, but sometimes, I like to do things on my own." Shin answered with a shrug. Gohan laughed slightly with the supreme being of the universe.

"What brings you to Earth?"

"To thank you. The wishes you made were wise. And needed."

"I had to think on my feet. With the universe dissolving around me I knew I had to do something."

"Do you believe we can beat the monster this time?" Shin asked as he sat on the grass, Gohan did the same after a moment.

"With seven years to train myself and the others, I believe so."

"Good. I have come to offer you my and the other kais assisstance. King kai has agreed to train your friends. I can send them there immediatly."

"There are still a few techniques I'd like to learn from King Kai myself." Gohan said with a slight smile.

"I thought perhaps I could teach them to you. The others are not strong enough for my training. You, however, would learn what I have to teach you in but a few months. Or less."

"You can teach me the spirit bomb? The kaoi ken and the instant transmission techniques?" Gohan asked his old self showing through.

"Of course."

"Kabito won't like this."

"Ah, you can take him." The Supreme Kai said with a laugh, the short time the Supreme Kai had been around the Earthlings had surely rubbed off on him.

"Well, yeah there is that. Will everyone be back in time to greet Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a mean smile.

"You really wish to torture him don't you?"

"Nope, just a little payback. Maybe I can beat him into being a better person."

"I highly doubt that." Shin answered with a smile.

"You don't know Vegeta like I do. I agree to train with him, he might calm down like he did in my universe."

"Perhaps. So, what do you think of my offer."

"Have Kami call everyone to the lookout. We'll see what they have to say about it." Gohan answered with a shrug.

"And you?"

"I'll go with you, to train." Gohan said after a moments thought., "Do you think, my younger self could stay on Earth. Kami could take up training him for now."

"Of course. But would it not be better if he trained with King Kai?"

"When I get back, I'm training him personally, as well as Goku and Vegeta. The others will have to get by on there own for a little longer."

"I think I understand. Come Kami is contacting your friends."

"Let's go then, this should be interesting."

"You mean we can train under a Kai?" Krillin asked with a smile on his face. The other members of the Z Warriors smiling as well.

"Yes. You can all train under King Kai on his planet. Mirai will train under me, then teach you when he returns." Shin stated with a satisfied smile.

"That's so cool." Chibi Gohan said with a smile as he slapped Krillins hand.

"Not you little man. You're staying home for now. But I promise I'll teach you everything I know when I get back."

"Okay." Chibi said with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry Gohan.," Krillin said with a smile., "I'm sure you can keep training, maybe Kami will help. Then when we get back, we'll help you."

"I guess." Chibi answered with a depressed smile. Mirai Gohan couldn't help but smile. Was it wrong to want to protect himself from the battles of this life? The older Gohan didn't know, but he knew he would find out.

"We better go gang, oh and Chibi, I left you a present for school. Don't let mom see though Okay?"

"Okay." Chibi Gohan said with a genuine smile. Mirai smiled and nodded as he then nodded to Shin. The Z warriors vanishing from the lookout., "What now Mr. Kami?"

"Now, we train young one."

Mirai looked at the sword sticking from the stone. Thought's of King Arthur scrolled through his mind.

"Wrong sword." Shin said with a smile.

"Stay out of my head. It's... wrong." Gohan said with a shiver. Shin smiled and nodded.

"I do not like this." Kabito said in his gruff voice.

"Objective noted, and over ruled." Shin said with an authoritive voice., "Mirai, do you think you can free the sword."

"Maybe, but what's so important about it?"

"This is the sword of the most legendary warrior in existance. He was more powerful than even you, sadly, though he was strong in mind, body, and heart, time can wear anything down."

"Was he a saiyan?" Gohan asked hoping that the legendary warrior was indeed from the saiyan race.

"Yes, the last Super Sayain for a thousand years, until your father."

"You said he was strong in heart. Saiyans aren't known for there compassion." Gohan said with a slight frown on his face.

"Before Frieza was in the picture, before the saiyans developed there appetite for destruction, they were a more compassionate race, much like humans, though far more brutal being that they still fought many battles."

"I think I get it now." Mirai said more to himself than anyone else. He moved to the sword and grasped the handle in a two fisted grip. He pulled with all his might, the blade just wouldn't budge.

"I told you Supreme Kai. A mere mortal cannot..."

"Stuff it Kabito." Mirai said with a smile as he quickly ascended to Super Saiyan, he smiled as he felt the blade move slightly. With a yell he quickly ascended to Super Saiyan two, the blade flying free of the stone in a move so fast Kabito blinked and missed it., "Maybe a little tougher than I thought." Mirai said with a smirk and shrug. Kabito stood in open mouthed shock.

"I, I was wrong."

"That must have hurt." Shin said with a smile on his face. Kabito only grunted in response.

"This thing is heavy." Gohan interrupted with a frown as he powered out of Super Sayain and strained to lift the heavy blade.

"Let's begin shall we?" Shin asked with a smile on his face.

It had been six months. Mirai Gohan had trained non stop, pushing himself as far as he could without dying. Yet he still had not reached the known pinnacle of the Sayain race. He could not reach the third level.

"You have improved, and learned all I have to teach you."

"Thanks Shin. I'm going to head back to Earth. How are the other faring with King Kai?"

"Well, Piccolo and Goku have more than doubled in there previous strength. With almost six months left until Vegeta shows up I've sent them to the Grand Kai for more training."

"Just moving them up huh. Thank you Supreme Kai."

"What did I tell you to call me Gohan. You might not be a Kai, but I consider you a friend."

"Same to you Shin. Tell Kabito bye for me."

"He will be sorry he missed you. Good Luck Gohan."

"For some reason I seem to have it now." Mirai Gohan answered with a laugh as he put two fingers to his forehead and used the instant transmission technique to lock onto Bulma., "Hey Bulma I'm..." Mirai trailed off as his face turned red. Bulma screamed in shock and anger breaking Mirai out of his stupor., "I'm sorry." Mirai said in a high voice as he covered his eyes and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bulma screamed as she wrapped a towel around herself. Her hair still wet from the shower.

"I didn't mean to honest." Mirai said his face still blood red., "I just had to lock onto a ki to get back from the Kais Planet."

"Fine, get out so I can get dressed." Bulma said in an angry voice. Mirai Gohan quickly did as told. Running from the bathroom like he was on fire. As he shut the door he fell against the wall with a large sigh. A slight smile reaching his face.

"I can die happy now."

Bulma walked into Mirai's room with a scowl of anger on her beautiful face. Mirai looked up and the smile fell from his face.

"I'm sorry, it really was an accident." Mirai said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly. Bulma sighed, she just couldn't stay mad at the young man.

"Apology accepted. So, what did you think?" The young woman asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"W... what?" Mirai Gohan stuttered out with a rising blush.

"What did you think? I mean you saw everything right?"

"Umm, ye.. yeah. Umm, it was nice?" Mirai said with an uncomfortable look.

"NICE? You see me naked and you say it's NICE!" Bulma screeched out causing the young sayain to clasp his hands over his ears.

"What do you want me to say? You were gorgeous okay? Compeletly and utterly beautiful. You always are." Mirai said with a strong voice as he looked at the floor.

"Good answer." Bulma said with a smile on her face as she turned and walked from the room. Mirai Gohan sighed and fell back on his bed.

"She's going to kill me."

"Hey kid." Mirai Gohan said to his younger self as Chibi Gohan walked from the exit of his school into the courtyard.

"You're back." Chibi said with a smile on his face.

"Yep, you ready to train squirt?"

"Yeah, but I have to ask my mom." Chibi said the smile falling from his face.

"Already taken care of."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Mirai asked with a smile on his face., "Come on squirt let's go to the lookout."

"Oh, thanks for the clothes, the ones mom picked for me..."

"I know. So you made any friends yet?" Mirai asked as the two walked from the school.

"Yep, everyone seems real nice. Except for this guy Sharpner, he was kind of a bully but he's alright now."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Mirai asked a slight smile on his face.

"Nah, just stood up to him. No one here is what you call a real fighter. Although the gym teacher keeps talking about something called te World Martial Arts Tournement. I didn't know daddy one the last one."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Future, Past.

Chapter: Two.

Author: Cobra

Summary: A blast from the Future?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Chapter Two.

Mirai Gohan and his younger self landed on the lookout with easy steps. Almost identical smiles on their faces.

"So then what did you do?" Chibi Gohan asked with a chuckle.

"I ran, girls are scary." Mirai said talking about his time in school.

"I agree, and weird."

"No doubt kid." Mirai said with a chuckle.

"Hello, Gohan, and Gohan." Mr. Popo greeted with a confused smile on his face., "What brings you to the lookout today?"

"Time Chamber." Mirai answered with a slight smile., "The Chibi here needs to train."

"Of course, I believe you know the way." Mr. Popo said with his pleasant smile. Both Gohan's nodded in the affirmative and walked into the main part of the Lookout.

BREAK...

"What are you gonna teach me this time huh?" Chibi asked with an excited voice.

"Well, I wondering if you could pick this up." Mirai said as he pulled the large sword from his back and handed it to the Chibi. The young demi-sayain fell to the floor from the weight.

"This thing is heavy."

"Agree with ya there squirt." Mirai said with a smile., "Chibi, do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Chibi Gohan answered immediatly.

"I need you do something for me. I need you to use your imagination."

"I can do that. Mom says I have a great imagination." Chibi Gohan said with a large smile. Mirai leaned down and lifted the sword. Sitting it beside one of the beds in the chamber before walking out into the neverending nothing., "I need you to imagine that Dad, me, mom, everyone you care about are getting hurt. I know you don't want to, but can you imagine that for me?"

"I, I think so.", The younger Gohan said with a calm voice, somehow knowing how serious this was.

"Okay. Picture that, how angry and scared you're getting. How much you want to help them. Can you feel it, that well of something deep inside you? Wanting to get out?"

"Y, yes."

"Keep picturing everything, then, let it go. All that power wanting to come out, let it out. LET IT OUT!"

"AHAHHHHHH." The young chibi screamed in rage, in pain. A whirl wind picked up out of nowhere, thrashing Mirai's hair about. The young chibi had immense power. Nothing by Mirai's standard but for his age, for his experience. Mirai new that he was a natural, had known since his training with Piccolo, but he never truly understood what he was capable of at that age. Not until now. As the young chibi stopped screaming and stood triumpiantly in front of his future self Mirai couldn't help but smile.

"You did good kid. Now, I want you to focus on this, do it again and again. Do it until it becomes second nature. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet." The young Chibi said with a tired smile as he powered down and began to catch his breath., "What then Mirai?"

"Then, the real training begins."

BREAK.

Three hours earth time later the duo exited the room. Both smiling with slightly torn clothing. Mr. Popo met them before they could leave the building.

"I've took the liberty of making you both a meal before you have to leave."

That was all it took.

BREAK...

Mirai leaned over the table in Bulmas' lab, a low whistle coming from his throat as he moved faster than most could follow, building something that he really had no idea how to.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked with a slight frown as she walked into her lab with steady steps. She might like the guy but he didn't ask to use her lab.

"Oh, building a GR training room."

"Huh?" Bulma asked with a puzzled expression that made Mirai Gohan chuckle.

"A graviton training room. A room where the gravity can be changed to further a persons strength, speed, and agility."

"Wow, who invented that?"

"Your father I think." Mirai answered with a shrug as he added another chip to the large dome of circuits in front of him., To tell the truth I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing. I've only seen the schematics once."

"

"Want some help?"

"Sure, grab an iron and get the xv chip off the table please."

"I didn't know you were so smart." Bulma said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not really. Just know a little about a lot of different things."

"Sure." Bulma said with a non-believing tone before joining the young man in creating the first GR.

BREAK

Mirai sighed to himself as he watched his younger self train in twenty times earths normal gravity. Chibi Gohan was growing stronger by the hour it seemed. And learning new techniques like a fish learned to swim.

"Why can't we train in the Time chamber anymore?" The chibi asked as he landed taking a short break from training.

"Because you already look a year older than you are. We can't have you leaving school friday looking six, then going back monday and looking seven."

"I see you're point. But I learned so much more in there." Chibi said with a slight sigh. The child liked to learn, anything as a matter of fact.

"You know, their is some other stuff I can teach you."

"Like what?"

"Like Sayain language and customs, or the Namekian language."

"I wanna learn them both, that would make mom happy for sure."

"Alright. I'll turn the gravity up another five times earth, then we'll have a seat, the customs will be first, the language you'll have to study on you're own as much as I show you. I'll write the alphabete and everything out for you later. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get started."

BREAK

"How's the training going?" Bulma asked as her lab door opened and Mirai walked in with a smile.

"Great, Chibi is improving faster than I thought he would."

"How strong do you think he is?"

"Not sure, without a scouter I can't put the ki to numbers. I'd say almost as strong as Vegeta is about now. If not stronger."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, he's tough, know's he is. But he doesn't have the battle experience and the confidence yet. That only comes with time and trials."

"It's wrong isn't it. Talking about a five year old like he's some prophetic warrior."

"Yeah.", Mirai said in a low whisper., "I'd protect him from it if I could. But it's going to take everyone to beat what's coming, and the chibi, he's got the potential to be the strongest."

"You should know." Bulma said in a humorous tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah. I guess I should." Mirai shot back with a half smile., "I barely remember being him. So young, so full of, expectations. The kid actually wants to learn languages. He soaks everything up like a sponge. Goku, when it came to fighting he mastered it like a duck to water. Chibi, he masters EVERYTHING, just as quickly."

"The kid's amazing, but that's not hard to know when you get to see the man he turns into."

"Um, thanks." Mirai said with a blush as he scratched the back of his head., "So, you working on something or ya wanna go get something to eat?"

"Well, I suppose I can put off this latest invention for a little while." Bulma answered with a smile as she stood and led the Demi-sayain from the room.

BREAK

Ratidz looked out the front of his pod as he orbited the planet Mars. Talking intently into his scouter.

"Prince Vegeta, there are three Sayains presently on Earth."

"Excellent, surely with all of us we can over throw Frieza." Vegeta's voice answered back with a smirk., "We shall be to the planet in three months."

"Yes my Prince. However, there is more, one of the Sayains, he claims to be a Super Sayain my prince. And he is immensly powerful. He said that we needed to chose a side, or when he killed Frieza, we would be destroyed to."

"Interesting, but surely the insolent brat must be lying. I am the strongest Sayain."

"Sire, I tried to get a power reading, my scouter exploded after twenty thousand."

"Impossible. There must have been a glitch in your other scouter. Nappa and myself will be there soon. Land on the planet and seek out this so called Super Sayain. Tell him of my impending arrival." Vegeta demanded in his supereriour tone.

"As you command Prince Vegeta." Raditz said as the communication was cut. Raditz sat the course in his pod and silently prayed that he would live through this task.

BREAK

Mirai stood silently as Chibi watched him intently from the floor of the GR.

"You feel that kid?" Mirai asked with a slight smirk. Chibi Gohan looked in thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Raditz."

"Again? Are we going to meet him?"

"You want to?" Mirai asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, show him that we're not the pushovers he thinks we are."

"Let's go squirt." Mirai said as he turned off the GR and walked out the exit followed by Chibi. The two quickly took to the air with amazing speed, had anyone witnessed the act they could only have talked of blurry forms lifting from the ground.

"What do we do once we get there?" Chibi asked in a calm tone.

"Depends on him." Mirai answered in the same calm, even tone.

BREAK

Raditz watching in awe and fascination as the two forms seemed to just appear in front of him.

"I was about to start looking for you." He stated as he tried to look Mirai in the eye.

"I figured. So, what did Vegeta say?"

"The Prince wished to overthrow Frieza as well. He will be here in three months to discuss it with you."

"You got me wrong Raditz, I don't want to overthrow Frieza, I want to destroy him, and anyone like him. You'd do well to remember that."

"Prince Vegeta will kill you if you speak to him with that tongue. And who will you have with you, children." Raditz stated with a nasty smirk as he motioned toward Chibi Gohan.

"I'm tougher than I look." Chibi growled out slowly, dangerously.

"He has spunk, I'll give him that." Raditz said with a fang showing laugh.

"More than that, he doubles your power, easily." Mirai said with a matching evil smile. Raditz stopped his laughing then, hitting the button on his scouter and gawking in amazement.

"How, Five thousand, impossible for a child."

"That's not even topped out. So you can see that you, Nappa, even Vegeta, are out your leagues." Mirai said with a superior smirk., "I don't wish to fight you, even less do I want to destroy you. But if you are a threat to this planet, or any innocent beings, my hand will be forced."

"Understood."

"If you wish to train, meet me tomorrow morning at Capsule Corporation in West Capital City." Mirai said with a genuine smile. Actually hoping to get to know his Uncle.

"I will be there." Raditz said with a stiff nod. Mirai nodded and motioned to Chibi, the two quickly took to the air flying back toward CC.

"Would you really kill him?" Chibi asked in a whisper, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Killing is a last resort. But to answer your question, yes, if the need arose, if it HAD to be done. I would kill."

"I understand." Chibi said quickly, the strength back in his voice.

"No you don't, and I hope you never will." Mirai whispered into the air, knowing that the young child beside him had heard.

"What changes me?" Chibi said with a slight sigh., "I love to train, I even like to spar and fight. But, I don't like fighting to the final outcome. To the.. death."

"Nothing changes you kid. I don't like it either, but circumstances teach you lessons. Sometimes, you have to fight, to protect those that can't protect themselves."

"That makes sense."

"Once you learn that, I mean really feel it in your soul. There will be no limit to your potential." Mirai said all the while hoping it was true. He had reached a peak in his power that he couldn't seem to overcome, he only hoped with time he could move the block.

BREAK

"Supreme Kai. You wished to see me." King Kai said as he entered the citadel.

"Yes, I was wondering how the Z-Warriors are doing?"

"Yamcha and Tien are excelling in everything. Krillin is just slightly behind the two. Choatzu is getting better, but the Emperor just doesn't have the fighting spirit of the other three."

"Ok. Thank you King Kai." Shin said dismissing the man.

"We need to speak to them about Mirai." Kabito said with a stiff and proper tone.

"Do you not trust my judgement Kabito?"

"Of course, although the Kais should know of what you plan to ask him."

"So, you actually like the kid now."

"Not so much like Supreme Kai. Respect. The young man is perfect for the job." Kabito said then noticed the look Shin was tossing his way., "The kid grew on me okay?"

"As long as you're being honest." Shin said with a laugh. Annoying Kabito was one of the few things he actually could enjoy., "Very well Kabito. Announce a meeting of the Kais. We shall discuss my decision."

"As you will."

BREAK

Shin smiled as he and the Z-Warriors appeared on the Lookout of Earth. Chi Chi was the first to react, flying through the air as if she used Ki, she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"I missed you." She whispered slightly suprising everyone present, all expecting a loud scream. Goku smiled as he tightened the hug slightly.

"Missed you to Chi." He said as he looked over her shoulder and smiled. As he pulled out of the hug he saw his son., "Wow Gohan, you've gotten bigger."

"Mirai has been training me. I've learned alot.", Chibi Gohan said as he to gave his father a hug.

"I can see that. How about a spar later?"

"Yeah. That'd be great dad.", Chibi said with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Da, Goku, can you come here for a minute?" Mirai asked as he stood by the other Z-Warriors.

"You can call me Dad you know.", Goku said with a smile as he joined his friends.

"I know. Look I've got a little idea. The WMAT is coming up. I think it would help Chibi out alot to be a competitor."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we should all join.", Goku said getting excited.

"Well, all but me anyway.", Mirai said, a small sadness behind his eyes.

"You don't want to fight?" Goku asked with a caring tone.

"Oh I do, but it wouldn't be fair. Besides this is for Chibi, he's never been in a fight. So, this is a learning experience. I was hoping Choatzu would help with the kid's opponents." Mirai stated while looking at Choatzu in question.

"I will. I understand what needs to be done."

"How strong is he now?" Goku asked with a genuine Son grin.

"My scouter states him at nearly twelve thousand. That's elite status." Radditz said with a smile as he walked up to the group. The last few months he had actually grown to like the Earthlings, especially his nephew.

"Why doesn't everyone go home. Vegeta and Nappa will be here tomorrow." Mirai said with a slight smirk.

"You don't think we need to train some more?" Krillin asked in a shocked voice.

"No, just go have some fun. I'll see all of you in the morning."

"Okay, if you're sure." Tien said with a shrug as he and Choatzu flew from the lookout. Goku nodded and left with his youngest son and wife.

"Mirai, we should do something tonight. You me and Gohan." Goku said with a smile on his face. Mirai nodded in agreement, a matching smile on his face.

"I'll see you later."

"What now kid?" Piccolo asked with a frown.

"We wait." Mirai said with a smile that was mirrored by Radditz.

"Mirai Gohan.", Shin called from behind the young demi-sayain.

"Yeah Shin?"

"I have a, proposition for you." The Supreme Kai said with a smile on his face.

"Okay.", Mirai answered slightly weary, very cautious.

"I will not bother you with it now, but I simply warn you that in several years, I will ask you to do something. Prepare yourself to give me an answer."

"Of course.", Mirai answered with a slight bow of his head. Shin quickly did the same and vanished in a flash.

"What do you think he want's to ask you kid?", Piccolo asked with a slight growl.

"I don't know. And, for the next few years I have other things to worry about."

"Goku trained you?", Piccolo asked with a slightly unbelieving tone.

"Among others.", Gohan said with a smile as he put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder., "I'll see you later Sensi."

BREAK


	3. Chapter 3

Future Past 3

Gohan Son stood tall, the z-fighters and his younger self behind him. The two sayian space pods cut through the earths atmosphere leaving a trail of white behind them.

"This is it guys.", Marai Gohan said with a large smile on his face. One mirrored by all the warriors around him.

"This should be fun.", Goku said with an even larger smile on his face. He bounced on his feet quickly. Easily.

"Remember Goku, if things go as planned today, you won't even get to fight."

"I know, but, a guy can hope.", Goku said as he continued to bounce around, his body seeming to vibrate.

"Only you would hope everything goes wrong so you can fight a couple of really powerful aliens that intend to rule the universe." Krillen stated dryly. His bald head shining.

"Well, not the only one.", Yamcha said with a smile as he pointed to his left at the smiling form of Chibi Gohan and the constantly scowling form of Piccolo.

"Ah, Chibi, not you to.", Krillin said with a good natured groan., "I thought you'd be the smart one."

"What's wrong with wanting a little fun?" Chibi Gohan said with a large smile. Krillin face vaulted.

"Fun? Fighting for your life is fun?"

"Stow it you two.", Mirai said with a friendly tone., "We're about to have company."

The space pods hit the ground hard, craters roughly ten feet deep and twice as wide spread around the impact zone.

"Which one's Vegeta?", Goku asked as two figures flew from the craters and began a lazy flight toward them.

"The smaller one on the right.", Raditz said with a slightly fearful tone. He stepped forward beside Mirai Gohan as the two landed, he carefully took a knee., "Welcome Prince."

"I wouldn't go that far Raditz.", Mirai answered with a smirk., "If this doesn't go well, he could be crawling back to that pod and getting off our planet."

"Who do you think you are?" Nappa yelled as he took a step forward.

"Nappa, back off." Vegeta ordered with a commanding tone and a smile on his face., "You must be this supposed Super Saiyan."

"No, I am a Super Saiyan.", Mirai said as he stepped forward.

"Right.," Vegeta sneered, clearly not believing the young man., "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta of the planet Vegetesei. And sayain whipping boy of a scum bag named Frieza."

"Did you tell him this Raditz?", Vegeta growled out his ki raising causing the z warriors present to tense.

"I told him nothing my prince.", Raditz said with a slight tremor in his voice. After the few months on earth he knew he had a shot at taking Nappa, but Vegeta still outclassed him.

"Boy, you would do well not to speak to me in that tone. I do not wish to destroy one of the few remaining saiyans."

"Good luck if ya want to give it a go.", Krillin said with a slight smirk before he quickly wilted under the glare vegeta sent his way.

"So you really don't believe.", Gohan stated with a smile on his face.

"I am the strongest Saiyan alive. You could never hope to outclass me.", Vegeta stated with a smirk., "I'll tell you what, I'll let you test yourself against Nappa, if you get by him, you get a shot at me."

Mirai Gohan looked at the large bald Saiyan with a slightly critical eye.

"I'd take you up on that offer, If it would let me work up a sweat."

"You to afraid to face me?", Nappa asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Chibi," Mirai started with a smirk., "You want take care of this guy?"

"Really?", Chibi Gohan asked with a large smile on his face.

"Sure, why not.", Mirai said while staring down the two invaders.

"Yeah, go get em son.", Goku said with a smile, though he wasn't fighting he never would get tired of watching his son go all out.

"You're gonna send this kid up against me?", Nappa asked with a large smile on his face., "You have to be kidding."

"Go ahead and power up kid.", Krillin said with a hard tone., "Take the idiot out quick."

Vegeta pushed the button on his scouter, the alien script showed in front of his eye his mouth dropped open.

"3400 that's impossible for a kid."

"Your scouter must be off, let me check.", Nappa said with a smirk before it quickly turned into a frown., "Not possible."

"It doesn't matter, he still isn't as strong as you are Nappa. Finish it quickly."

"Sure thing Vegeta.", Nappa said quickly regaining his composure.

"Let loose Chibi." Mirai said with a slight smirk. The ground began to shack soon after as a bright white aura enveloped the youngest saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched the numbers on his scouter begin to climb.

"Seven Thous...Eight...Nine.", Nappa said, each word coming out at a lower volume, he stepped back, his body shaking uncontrollably as the white aura began to dissipate.

"Twelve thousand. Impossible for a child." Vegeta muttered as he to took a step back before realizing.

"And he's just a kid.", Mirai said with a large smile., "You know what. I don't think you need those scouters anymore. Don't want Frieza listening in." With a large pulse of his power the two scouters exploded simultaniously. Nappa and Vegeta fell slightly as they quickly closed their eyes., "Take him kid."

Chibi shot forward faster than Nappa could follow, his right fist slamming into the larger man with precision, teeth and blood flying from the invaders mouth as he flew backward and slid along the sandy desert floor.

"Damn, Chibi Gohan has buffed up.", Krillin said with a large smile. He knew that he himself was just slightly stronger. And that actually blew his mind that a five year old boy could almost have him outclassed. Nappa lay on his back, his eyes closed, completely and utterly in dream land.

"That was to easy.", Chibi said with a slight frown.

"I'd give you a shot at Vegeta if I didn't think Dad would try to kill me.", Mirai said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is my turn after all.", Goku said with a smirk of his own as he began to power up.

"Goku, I know you can take him. But Vegeta won't go down nearly as easy as Nappa.

"Man I hope not.", Goku said with a large smile. Vegeta finally turned his head away from the downed Nappa. A shocked look on his eyes and his mouth clenched closed.

"How is this possible."

"I've been trained by the strongest being in the universe.", Chibi said with a simple shrug as he walked back toward the Z-fighters.

"I... I.."

"You're outmatched Vegeta, even if by some miracle you could get by Goku. Mirai here would clean your clock." Yamcha stated with a large smirk on his face. Vegeta growled to himself.

"I will not be treated this way."

"Doesn't look like you have a choice.", Tien said as he stepped up beside Yamcha.

"Raditz, will you stand aside, or are you with them?", Vegeta asked as he snarled at his underling.

"You know how it is Vegeta, blood is thicker than water.", Raditz said with a sigh., "We are the only Sayains left my prince. Don't fight this, revel in it. Frieza will die, the cold empire will fall."

"He has a point Vegeta. Join us, we'll make you stronger than you think possible." Gohan said with a smirk., "And then you can try to turn on us of course. At which point I'll feed you your teeth."

"You cannot be as powerful as you say. You are still a child.", Vegeta said, the situation sinking in. Mirai took a few steps forward, just within arms reach.

"If you doubt me, give me your best shot."

Vegeta whipped his right hand up, so fast Yamcha and choatzu could barely see it. The punch connected with an earthshaking crack. Vegeta stood there, his fist laying on the younger Sayains cheek. Mirai never let his smile falter. Vegeta fell back, cradling his hand.

"What are you?"

"Just another sayain.", Mirai said as he was quickly enveloped in a golden hue. His eyes and hair changing teal and gold. Vegeta couldn't sense Ki, but he fell back, the power radiating from the young man setting off alarms in the primitive side of his brain. The duo stared at one another, one with a hardened smirk, the other with a gaping mouth. They both turned there heads quickly as the sayain space pod shot from the ground and into the upper atmosphere.

"Nappa.", Vegeta yelled as he eyed the fading white dot in the sky. , "I always worried he was loyal to Frieza. Looks like you're going to get a test on that Super Sayain power."

"Nah, Frieza's light work. I'll let you, Goku and Chibi handle him."

"Are you freaking nuts?", Vegeta yelled out, a vein bulging on his head.

"Calm down Vegeta you're about to blow a gasket.", Mirai said with a smirk. He felt the tap on his shoulder, but tried to ignore it., "It will take Frieza a year to get here. I'm sure the three of you can become strong enough to beat him." The tapping increased., "What dad?", he asked without turning around.

"Um, I never got to fight.", Goku said with a slightly depressed tone.

"Vegeta, you up for it?"

"I would never back down from some lowly third class warrior."

"Okay.", Mirai said with a smile as he took one step to his right. Goku didn't wait for words, he simply jumped forward with a smile on his face, and the fight was on.

BREAK

Shin sat cross legged on the waving grass of his planet. A peacefull look settled on his face.

"Supreme Kai.", King Kai said in a low tone. Shin turned slowly as he stood and looked at the faces of the gathered Kai's.

"Hello, welcome to my home.", Shin said in a voice filled with warmth and authority. The group bowed to him in thanks., "I have brought you here to ask your opinion on a very important matter. As you all know, the position of Guardian has been vacant since... the awful reign of Majin Buu."

The Grand Kai forced himself not to shudder, he was the only kai that had actually been in the fight. Even the Kai had nightmares.

"I have found a young man I believe is worthy of the title and the honor."

"Who is this man?", Grand Kai asked with a curious tone, his dark sunglasses seeming to gain a glint from his eyes.

"His name is Gohan Son. And he is a Super Sayain."

"Impossible, there hasn't been a Super Sayain since...", Grand Kai said before he realized who he was talking to., "My apoligize..."

"Do not worry about your words Grand Kai. After all in a way you are correct.", Shin said with a smile., "However I assure you he is all that I say, and much much more."

"He freed the legendary sword.", Kibito interjected from his spot to Shins left. The Kai's gasped in shock and began to looked toward one another, gauging reactions.

"He is the Son of Goku, the one from the future?", King Kai asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Correct. He is from roughly twelve years down the normal timeline. He was forced to use the Dragon Balls to travel back in time to save the universe."

"What could be that much of a threat?", Grand Kai asked before his eyes widened and his sunglasses slid down his nose., "Tell me it's not..."

"I'm afraid so. However, before it fell apart Gohan faced Majin Buu, not once, but twice, and both times held his own. The problem however, was though he matched in power, he wasn't able to keep the pace of the monster."

"Same problem as before.", Grand Kai said with a sigh.

"The thing is Grand Kai, Gohan was merely Seventeen earth years old." Shin said with a large smile on his face.

"That much power, in the body of a child.", West Kai said with a shocked and scared tone., "He could turn out worse that the monster himself."

"Never, the young man is pure of heart."

"No Sayain is pure of heart.", West Kai shot back before he realizzed his mistake and bowed.

"Brangs was.", Shin said in a tone that told the other kais not to argue. They knew through stories that Brangs was the man to train Shin in the ways of the warrior. His sensei as it were.

"I think it would be best if the Kai's meet Gohan before they make a decision Master Shin." Kabito said with a calming tone., "After all I to had reservations about the boy."

"Of course Kabito, as always your council is appreciated. But I do believe a simple meeting will not do. It is time for the Otherworld tournament is it not?"

"It is Supreme Kai.", Grand Kai said as a smile formed on his face., "You are allowed to enter a fighter of course."

"Very well, in two weeks time you will not only get to meet my friend, you will get to witness his power and potential for yourselves." Shin stated with a large smile on his face., "I warn you though, you should bring you're most powerful and very best fighters."

"Surely no mere mortal could face the might of my fighter Pikkon.", West Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Nor my fighter Obuo.", East stated with a smirk.

"I suppose we shall see."

"I myself cannot wait.", Grand Kai said with a knowing smile on his face.

"If you will excuse me. I have a fighter to collect.", Shin said with a smile as he simply vanished from surface of the planet.

"What do you think of the idea Kabito?" Grand Kai asked with a genuinly curious tone.

"I believe the title and job of Guardian is taxing, the knowledge and power offered would turn most mortals from the light and cast them into the darkest depths of there soul."

The Kais around him nodded in understanding.

"However, after meeting and fighting alongside the young Sayain Gohan. There is no one else I would pick for the job." Kabito said with a hard tone., "The young man is the strongest person I have ever met. What he lacked in power against the enemy he more than made up for with the strength of his heart and soul. The knowledge he will gain from the otherworld order will benefit us all. And he will not turn his back on any innocent in need. He reminds me of a man few of you can remember." Grand Kai nodded his head slightly.

"Brangs was a great warrior. Is the young man just as strong?"

"Not yet. But he soon will be, with or without our help." Kabito answered before he bowed and turned from the Kai's. Leaving them alone in there thoughts.

BREAK

Mirai Gohan stood in the vast whitness. Sparks of electricity flowed around his form, his golden hair swaying in the wind created by his aura.

"Almost there.", He said to himself as he gritted his teeth and fell into a tighter horse stance. He screamed loudly and felt his body begin to change, his hair grew slowly down to his waist, his brow began to change. Then just as quickly as it happened he fell to his knees and back into his ascended super saiyan state. "Damnit!", he cursed as he slamed a hand into the white floor of the chamber., "So close."

"Gohan can you hear me?", A voice rang in his head.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head shin?", Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"What's a little mental probe between friends?", Shin asked with a humorus tone. "Okay that sounded wrong even to me."

"Yeah, just a little.", Gohan said as he stood and began the very long trek back to the exit of time chamber.

"Meet me on the lookout as soon as you can okay?"

"No problem Shin. On my way now.", Gohan said as he walked toward the door of chamber and stepped out. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the natural light of the sun. Everything seemed slightly darker to him. He smiled at Kami and Piccolo as he moved to the exterior of the lookout to stop beside Shin. The Supreme Kai smiled to himself as he looked over the world below him.

"Hell of a view huh?", Mirai asked as he to looked over. Not just with his eyes, but with his senses.

"Yeah, so remember how I told you I'd ask you for something."

"A few weeks ago, yeah, but then you said it would be years.", Gohan said with a slight smirk.

"I'm immortal, time pretty much means nothing to me.", Shin replied with a shrug.

"Remind me to get you one of those word a day calendars for your birthday."

"Sure, as soon as I remember when it is.", Shin shot back with a snort.

"So, what's the something?", Gohan asked, his tone filled with curiousity.

"First, in two weeks the otherworld will be holding a large tournament. I figured you were getting bored, so I thought you might want to compete as my fighter."

"Anyone strong enough to give me a workout?", Gohan asked as he smiled, just thinking about the tournament.

"Strength wise I doubt it. But many of these fighters have trained for hundreds of years, technique as you know can make up for a lot."

"Sure, I'll compete.", Gohan said with an excited tone., "Sounds like a lot of fun. What else?"

"There is a position open in the otherworld hierarchy. One I would like you to fill.", Shin said as he turned from the view off the lookout and locked eyes with Mirai., "It will help you become stronger, learn techniques long forgotten on the worlds of this universe."

"What would I have to do?"

"What you already do.", Shin said with a shrug., "Protect, except you will be adding otherword to your duties."

"So, why me?"

"Who else could I choose?", Shin asked with a smile., "The position of Guardian has been vacant for over a thousand years. The last Guardian, was the wielder of the Z-Sword you now possess."

"The Saiyan you told me about?", Gohan asked in slight shock as he gripped the pommel of the sword strapped on his back.

"Yes, a warrior without peer. Brangs was his name. I looked into his family line a little since meeting you. Just a feeling I had."

"And what did you find out?", Gohan asked with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"You are the great, followed by several more greats, grandson of Brangz.", Shin said with a slight smirk., "Brangz was my Sensei way back then. I was the youngest of the Kai, I was arrogant, not unlike Vegeta actually. Brangz showed me a better way to be. He died fighting Majin Buu. He was the first to fall, because the Guardian leads Son Gohan."

"Well, if he died, shouldn't he still be in otherworld?"

"Yes, but in the last thousand years, I haven't been able to find him. Perhaps he doesn't want to be found, or perhaps, he sacrificed more than his life."

"I don't understand." Gohan said as he frowned in confusion.

"You will one day.", Shin said with a slight frown., "You do not have to answer me today. I would appreciate an answer after the tournament."

"No problem. I've got a lot of thinking to do." Gohan said with a sigh as he took off the sword and sat down slowly.

"As do we all my friend.", Shin said with a large smile before vanishing from sight.

"He has offered you a great honor.", Kami said with a smile as he walked up to stand beside Mirai's sitting form.

"Yeah, I'm getting that.", Gohan answered as he stood slowly., "What do you think I should do?"

"You have been looking for a place to belong since you came back in time. Perhaps this could help you?"

"Yeah, but I've lost my friends once. Don't really know if I can lose them again."

"But you won't, this position allows you to travel back and forth between our two worlds, and perhaps, even others."

"Others?", Gohan asked with a very curious tone.

"With infinite possiblities, you have infinite outcomes.", Kami said with a enigmatic smile.

"I can almost wrap my head around that.", Gohan stated with a smile on his face.

"Then you're on your way to being a wiser being than I."

BREAK

Gohan stood stone still in the GR at 100 times earth gravity. He smirked as he watched both Goku and Vegeta struggle with pushups.

"This is beginning to bore me." He said with a fake yawn, and smirked slightly as Vegeta picked up the pace of the push ups.

"So... You really get to fight in the otherworld tournament?", Goku asked as he gasped for breath.

"Yeah, sounds like fun actually." Mirai said with a large smile.

"A tournament. A game, true saiyans do not play games.", Vegeta said, just as out of breath as Goku beside him.

"Really, every time you try to spar with me it's a game. At least from my perspective."

"One day I will destroy you for your arrogance." Vegeta said with a harsh tone as he again picked up his pace.

"Pot,", Gohan said while pointing to Vegeta., "Kettle.", He said as he turned the finger toward himself.

"Stupid child.", Vegeta muttered before falling flat on his face. Gohan walked over to the console and turned the gravity down to twenty times that of earth. Vegeta rolled over on his back with a gasp as Goku sat up uneasily.

"So, are you going to be leaving us?", Goku asked with a sad smile on his face.

"I couldn't do that. I'll never be to far away.", Gohan answered with a smile. "I suppose I should go get a few more opinions on the matter though."

"Well, I think you should go for it.", Goku said with a large smile as sweat poured down his face.," It sounds way to good to pass up."

"It does doesn't it." Gohan said with a smile as he turned and opened the door of the GR., "Keep up the training. We only have a few months before Frieza makes his way here."

BREAK

Mirai walked into the lab with a small smile in his face. He couldn't help but chuckled to himself as he watched Bulma lean over a new device, a look of intense concentration on her face. He walked up behind her slowly, trying not to disturb the young scientist and took a seat on a nearby stool. After a few minutes Bulma finally turned to him and smirked slightly.

"How long have you been there?", She asked as she put down a soldering iron and stretched.

"A few minutes.", Gohan answered, trying not to look at the way her breast stood out in the position. He failed of course, but Bulma gave him an A for effort.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", She asked as she walked toward him, though half of her couldn't get over the fact that he was in essence the child of her best friend. Half of her couldn't stop thinking about ripping off his clothes.

"I um, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. How about you take a break and we'll talk about it over lunch.", Mirai stood slowly as Bulma nodded her agreement and turned toward the door.

"You know, you don't have to have a reason to ask me out.", She stated with an extra sway in her hips, Gohan closed his eyes and tried to fight off the blush that rose on his face.

BREAK

"So, when are you leaving?", Bulma asked as the two walked back toward her lab. A sad frown marring her face.

"Well, not so much leaving. I can't stay away from you to long.", He said without noticing his slip of a tongue. Bulma however couldn't help but smile., "I guess I'll be leaving next week, that will give me a few days in otherworld to get used to the enviroment again."

"So, what do you want to do for till then?", Bulma asked with a mischevious grin. "Train?"

"Nah, thought I'd just spend some time with you guys."

"Well, I can think of a way to spend some time.", Bulma said huskily as she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan stiffened at the touch and opened his mouth to speak. Before a word could escape Bulma pulled his head down and crushed her lips on his. The young man stood in shock for a moment before he relaxed, wrapped his arms around her waste, and enjoyed the feelings that ran through his body. After what seemed like hours Bulma slowly pulled away, her red lips moist and bruised as she looked up at Gohan, waiting for his response.

"I think I like this idea.", The young Sayain said with a smirk as he pulled her off her feet and began to kiss her again. Bulma wrapped her legs around his body, enjoying the rock hard muscle that refused to give under her thighs. Gohan stepped forward slowly, pushing the blue haired woman against the wall of the hallway his hands moving up her side under her shirt, carressing the flat of her stomach and the soft skin above her ribs. Bulma moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss and moving her head down to his neck, licking and suckling the thin skin above his pulsing veins.

"Bed,", She grated out as she felt the young mans hands slide down her back and into the waistbands of her jeans. "Now."

"Definatly,", Gohan agreed as he moved her away from the wall, his hands never moving from her ass as he began walking her down the corridor. The kissing continued as Bulma's hands traced random patterns across his muscular back. And fasert than she had thought possible she felt herself being laid down on the soft down comforter of her bed. She watched, her eyes full of lust as Gohan pulled his t-shirt over his head. Scars and rock hard muscle proving without a doubt that the young man was a warrior. Bulma sat up quickly, she grabbed the waist band of the young man's gi pants pulling him toward her. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he fell foward on the bed. The rest of the night a blur of ecstasy between the two young heroes.

BREAK

The smile was still on Mirais' face the next day as he stood in the GR. The Z sword held tightly in both hands as he moved through a Kata faster than most eyes could see. He felt as the gravity was lowered, and turned toward the door to watch Goku and Vegeta walk in.

"Wow, you sure look happy today son.", Goku said with a smile to match on his face. Gohan blushed slightly causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Something you want to share Kakabrat?"

"Stuff it Vegeta.", Mirai said with the smile still plastered to his face. He quickly put the sword back into the sheath on his back., "You two ready for a little training?"

"I thought we were going to train all day?", Goku said with a slight frown on his face.

"Um, I kinda have plans in an hour."

"With who?", Goku asked with a naive smile.

"Bulma.", Gohan answered as he fell into a fighting stance Goku just nodded and smiled. Vegeta on the other hand.

"Didn't know you had it in you kid.", Vegeta said with a large smirk.

"You've known me for a total of two months vegetable head.", Gohan said with a smirk.

"Why you little...", Vegeta yelled as he flew forward. And just like that Gohan got out of a very uncomfortable talk with his father.

BREAK

Gohan couldn't help the tapping of his foot as he stood beside Shin. The large stone ring in front of him causing him almost to vibrate with excitement.

"So this is the great fighter?", West Kai asked with arrogance as he walked up behind the duo. Gohan frowned at the tone slightly but let it slide.

"Gohan Son this is the West Kai and his fighter.", Shin said with a smirk of his own. Gohan eyed the other fighter for a moment before smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Whatever kid.", The green fighter said with an uncaring tone.

"Pikkon is definatly the favorite this year.", West Kai said with a smirk., "You better watch out."

"Why, he's really not that strong.", Gohan said before thinking. He couldn't help but smirk as steam seemed to erupt from West Kai's ears.

"How's your dad Gohan?", King Kai interrupted before West could begin his tirade. Pikkon simply starred at the young sayain in a slightly new light.

"He's good King Kai. Getting stronger everyday." Gohan answered with a large smile to the overweight blue kai. King Kai nodded and smirked as Grand Kai walked directly up to Gohan. The old kai stood there for a moment, looking Gohan up and down before finally staring straight into his black eyes for a moment. Every kai held there breath for a moment. Finally, Grand Kai stepped back, a smile falling on his face as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet such a strong warrior."

"Um, thank you sir.", Gohan said as he shook the hand and bowed slightly.

"Shin has asked me to teach you a few long forgotten techniques. We'll talk about it more after you win the tournament."

"Excuse me.", West Kai said with an angry smirk., "You must be mistaken Grand Kai. My fighter Pikkon will easily win this day."

"Sure, sure.", Grand Kai agreed before lowering his glasses and winking at Mirai Gohan covertly. "Well, I suppose I should go officiate. It is time to start the matches after all."

"I'll try not to disappoint.", Gohan yelled to his retreating form. Shin snickered slightly as West Kai once again began to yell and vent to the heavens.

BREAK

Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz landed on the lookout with easy steps.

"To what do i owe the pleasure Goku.", Kami asked as he stepped from the interior of the lookout to greet his guest.

"We were wondering if you knew a way for us to watch Mirai fight?"

"Well, it just so happens I do. We can go watch if you like. I was planning to anyway." Kami stated as he turned and stopped to look at his counterpart., "Would you like to come as well Piccolo?"

"Only because I have nothing better to do.", Piccolo grunted as he turned and let Kami lead the way. Goku smiled slightly as he used his right hand to pat Piccolo on the shoulder.

"It's okay to care a little."

"Get your hand off me Son." Piccolo growled as the warriors and guardian walked deep into the citadel.

"Geez, sorry."

BREAK

Gohan Son was a lot things. A warrior, a caring soul, a certified genius in the highest academic circles. But, if you looked at him as he stood on the stone ring of Otherworld Stadium, you might mistake him for a child on a sugar high. His body seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Shin stood off to the side, smiling slightly at the young sayain.

"You seem excited.", Shin stated with a smirk on his face.

"This could be the first tournament I get to fight in that doesn't end in a life or death struggle.", Gohan answered with a shrug. Shin chuckled at the looks the other kai's gave the young man.

"I suppose that is true."

"It's kind of nice to fight for the fun of it. Not to save the universe or anything.", Gohan said with a slight smile.

"Well, I should inform you that this is really an interview of sorts. The Kai's do not believe that you have the strength and will to perform the task I have chosen for you."

"Really? I would have thought they would remember."

"I am afraid not, Kabito and I are the only old enough to not be affected by the timestream."

"Ah, that makes sense I guess. So, whose up first?"

"You will be fighting Obuo, a warrior from earths past."

"Cool."

"He is quite powerful for a human, and diffenatly the second favorite in the tournament."

"Well, I'll do my best for an upset then."

"Just don't kill him on accident.", Shin said as he turned and walked toward his chair above the grand Kai.

"No problem." Gohan yelled at his back before looking across the ring at his opponent.

Gohan fell into his stance, the smile on his face falling slightly into a self assured smirk.

"Let's do this.

END


End file.
